


In My Veins

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: She knew her husband’s body as well as she knew her own now, thanks to eleven years of marriage, and she knew the spots that were most sensitive – she knew every freckle and every scar, and she loved each of them with every fiber of her being because they were all him.Tina knew – of course she knew. It would have been hard not to know: it was the reason for their feverish love-making, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on two things:
> 
> 1\. “In My Veins” by Andrew Belle
> 
> 2\. The sex scene from the 2008 series “Tess of the D’Urbervilles” (yes, the one starring Eddie, I’m fucking shameless)
> 
> There’s kind of(?) a purpose to the smut, if you read further – all is revealed. It’s not just random smut. (it’s awful dreadfully-written smut as well, I’m sorry)
> 
> Not gonna lie, miracle!baby!Scamander was probably conceived in this fic ;)

**Early-September 1940**

She knew her husband’s body as well as she knew her own now, thanks to eleven years of marriage, and she knew the spots that were most sensitive – she knew every freckle and every scar, and she loved each of them with every fiber of her being because they were all _him_.

Newt gave a small moan as she pressed a hand to his crotch, palming his erection through his trouser bottoms with a well-practiced hand. “Tina, let me…”

Tina shushed him gently. “Not now – just relax…this once, I’m looking after you.”

He threw his head back against the pillows of the bed, a groan leaving his throat as she discarded his trousers and started to stroke him; her hand was perfectly _tight_ , the friction absolutely _delicious_. She couldn’t help but grin to herself, quite satisfied at having elicited such a reaction from him; for now, she ignored the heat pooling between her own legs, wanting to focus only on him – he needed it, she reasoned, after the day he’d had.

“Tina, love… _bugger_ …I’m not going to last very long,” He panted, chest heaving – his face was bright red from both exertion and embarrassment. “I…I can’t help it, I’m… _shite_ …so…so good…”

As much as she wanted to let him come, he didn’t quite have the recovery time she did when it came to _that_ – and she was _not_ letting him fall asleep when she was _so_ wet and ready.

“Come here,” Tina whispered, letting go of his erection to hover above him; her hands reached for his own, bringing them to rest on her waist. “Help me get undressed.”

Newt swallowed thickly, a slight tremor in his hands as he pushed down her pajama bottoms; she had quickly unbuttoned the shirt herself, and so it was no time at all that he had his wife naked and completely _ready_ above him.

“Touch me,” She murmured, reaching for his hands once more; this time she brought them to her breasts, her hips gyrating just a bit on top of him. “ _Yes_ , like that…oh…”

He maneuvered her slightly so that he could sit up, back resting against the headboard of the bed, before getting back to business; brushing his hands down her sides, he leaned in and pressed his face into her chest, lips trailing kisses in the valley between her breasts.

“ _Fuck_.”

Newt couldn’t help but grin at that, still nipping and kissing between her cleavage; as silly as it sounded, he had always loved her breasts – he couldn’t quite say _why_ , but when he felt them pressed against him, or when he cupped them in his hands…well, it drove him _wild_. The rest of her was just as wonderful, of course, but there was something about _these_ that ignited a spark within him.

One hand had slowly drifted down to the juncture between her legs – and he gasped into her skin when he felt just how _wet_ she was.

Tina’s breath also caught when she felt his hand between her legs. “ _Mercy_ , Newt…”

“You’re so…so wet,” Newt muttered, almost in _awe_. “Can I…?”

“Yes... _please_ ,” She agreed eagerly, cupping his face. “How do you want me to…? Well…”

His cock twitched as he thought it over for a moment, trying to clear the fog of lust in his brain enough to think coherently. “Uhm…right…on your back.”

She smiled, nodding as she slowly moved off of him. “Alright.”

Once she was settled against the pillows comfortably, Tina beckoned for him to join her; he was above her immediately, kissing her _hard_ as he situated himself between her legs, hands roaming to caress every part of her he could reach.

“Newt-”

But he was already shoving his hips forwards, thrusting into her as he pressed a trail of kisses to her neck. She arched underneath him, throwing her head back against the pillows as she moaned loudly – thankfully she had remembered the Silencing Charms, for the noise would have surely woken their sleeping children otherwise.

Newt didn’t move, reveling in the feel of her beneath him, of the feel of being buried to the _hilt_ , pressed so tightly against her that it almost _hurt_. Instead he lifted his head so that he could properly kiss her on the mouth; it was almost _ferocious_ , desperate and passionate, and she responded enthusiastically.

When they broke away for air, Tina just smiled at him in an almost _sad_ way. “I know,” She whispered, cupping his face with one hand while the other rested on the small of his back.

That was what he loved about her, about their relationship: sometimes words weren’t necessary – actions spoke louder for them.

With that, he pulled back his hips and started to thrust: in, out, in, out…it was like another way of breathing, so natural and primal and instinctive – a basic need. He _needed_ this.

Tina let out a whimper as he set a quick and unrelenting pace, gripping his back so hard that her nails dug in and started to make what would later become crescent-shaped welts. The pain sent a jolt of _pleasure_ coursing through his body, and he started to thrust _harder_ into her.

“ _Yes_ …” Her voice was needy, as desperate as he felt. “So _nearly_ …” As he captured her lips in an absolutely bruising kiss, her left hand trailed down to rest on his rear, squeezing and palming the flesh – he could feel the wedding ring on her finger, cold and contrasting to the sudden heat in the room.

Newt groaned into her mouth, his rhythm faltering just a bit – what he _needed_ was for her to come with him, to feel her tight and swollen around him. “Tina, love…” His voice was low and hoarse, barely louder than a whisper. “ _Tina_ …”

“I’m here,” She murmured, taking his face into her hands so that she could kiss him properly. “Oh…Oh…come on… _so_ close…”

The feel of his hips _smacking_ against her own, of being so deliciously filled, made her cry out: suddenly she was coming underneath him, biting his lower lip between her teeth hard enough to draw blood, pushing herself against him as she arched and twisted like a wild animal.

He was still thrusting, a bit slower so that she could recover, when she came down from the high; he still hadn’t come, and she could see from the look on his face that he needed to do so _now_.

“Newt,” Tina muttered, voice trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. “ _Let go_ for me, love…”

Newt closed his eyes, thrusting now-urgently into her as he chased his own release – he was _so_ close, and she was _so_ tight that it almost _hurt_. Bracing himself above her with one arm, he gripped her thigh tightly so that he could hold her in place, just long enough to get _there_ …

She let out a small whimper, still sensitive, as she wrapped herself around him. “It’s okay…” He heard her whispering. “ _Come_ for me, Newt…I’ve _got_ you.”

His hips suddenly jolted forwards and he was _coming_ – he came harder than he could remember coming in _years_ , releasing into her as he keened her name rather loudly, hair falling into his face as he collapsed on top of her.

“ _Merlin’s beard_ …”

She huffed out a quiet laugh, running a hand through his hair; for a moment the two of them just lay there while he recovered, wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets. It was blissful oblivion – absolutely _blissful_.

But then he opened his eyes and it all came crashing down.

“I’m sorry,” Newt muttered softly as he pulled out of her, and his eyes were suddenly filled with tears. “I’m _so_ sorry…”

And suddenly he was sobbing, pushing his face into the crook of her neck as his shoulders shook; Tina gently shushed him, holding him against her.

“Newt, it’s okay…”

“It’s not…I…”

She took his face in her hands, turning him to look at her in the eye. “You didn’t hurt me, dear, you’ve never _hurt_ me…”

“No,” He agreed tearfully. “It’s…It’s not that…I…”

Tina knew – of course she knew. It would have been hard not to know: it was the reason for their feverish love-making, after all.

“Oh, Newt...I know,” She murmured, and she couldn’t help but get teary-eyed too. “I loved him too.”

“He was my brother,” Newt choked out.

“He _is_ ,” She corrected half-heartedly. “He’s only _missing_ – he could still be alive.”

But ‘missing’ was as good as ‘killed’ in this war, and they both knew it – there _was_ a chance he was still alive, of course, but only time would tell.

It was almost cruel: Tina had received the news first when she’d gone to work that morning – it was all anyone could talk about. Theseus Scamander, the war hero, a savior, the Head of the Auror Department until three months ago – missing in action. His whole squad had been wiped out, their bodies recovered…but he had been nowhere to be seen. Of course, upon hearing that, she had gone straight home to tell her husband – but he already knew; he’d received a letter from the Ministry that morning after she’d left, a short and non-descript thing simply explaining that his brother was missing and that all of the family had been informed.

“I’m so sorry,” She said quietly, and a single tear streaked down her face – Theseus had not only been her boss but her brother-in-law too. It wasn’t difficult to feel so heartbroken over the news. “I…I _loved_ him too - like he was _my_ brother.”

Newt was silent for a long moment, looking away from her – when he spoke, his voice was weak. “My brother’s missing…what if you get called to fight too? I don’t think I could…both of you…”

“Newt…”

He swallowed thickly, looking down at her. “ _Tina_ , I can’t…I can’t lose you both.”

“You won’t,” Tina assured him softly, pulling him down so that his forehead rested against hers. “You won’t _ever_ lose me, Newt. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

She held him as he started to cry into her shoulder again; in her arms, his body shook and trembled for the brother he was missing – _and_ for the worry of what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has two thumbs, depression, and sucks at ending fics? ME!
> 
> I love making myself sad with these fics. I’m awful. 
> 
> Also, their miracle baby was conceived during this fic – I don’t make the rules, that’s just how it is.
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
